At the studio
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Jean is dismissed from Marcia Blaine and goes back to the Studio with Teddy. JB/TL. Rated M!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie' I have just borrowed the characters and will return them unharmed.  
_****_A/N: This is just a short one shot that came to me after I watched the film a while ago. All thoughts, comments and support are much appreciated. Enjoy!_**  


* * *

  
"Assassin! Assassin!" Jean Brodie's voice echoed down the corridor. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she slumped to the cold, hard floor. Teddy Lloyd came almost running from his classroom to Jean's side. Seeing her distress and the distant look in her eyes, he scooped her up and carried her to his classroom, where he placed her in his chair and knelt down in-front of her.

"My darling, Jean. What has happened?"

Coming to her scenes, Jean held Teddy's hand which had come to rest on her knee and told him in a shaky, faraway voice, what had just happened. "I have been dismissed from Marcia Blaine. I was betrayed by one of my girls. One of _my_ girls, Teddy." The tears that had slowed briefly, were now pouring again.

"Oh my darling, darling Jean." Teddy raised his hand to her cheek and gently, lovingly, wiped away her tears with his thumb. When her tears did not cease, Teddy once more picked her up in his strong arms and sat her on his lap. Jean rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart. Her sobs finally stopped, but just as she was about to be lulled to sleep, Mrs Mackay stormed into the room.

Teddy looked quickly up from his Jean and directed his attention to the fuming headmistress. As he felt Jean stiffen, he tightened his embrace slightly and pulled her closer. Jean had no desire to face the headmistress again, so she held onto Teddy's shirt and refused to look around.

"Mrs Mackay, what can I do for you?"

After recovering from the shock of seeing Teddy Lloyd, a married man no-less, cradling one Jean Brodie in his arms, she said, "So the rumours are true. The girls were correct. You really are seeing Mr Lloyd." Her voice was stern yet shocked. She had always seen Teddy Lloyd as a loyal man, a man who would never go against his belief or his family, a wife and six children.

Knowing that she was being addressed made Jean feel even worse, but as she no longer worked at the school, she realised that the headmistress had no power over her. She continued to hold onto Teddy even when she stood up to give Mrs Mackay a piece of her mind, but before even a single word could roll off her tongue, Teddy spoke up.

"I have been loyal to only Miss Brodie, and will continue so. You will have my letter of resignation on your desk tomorrow morning."

Jean looked down at the man of her life, whom was grinning quite proudly. No – one had ever stood up to Mrs Mackay other than Jean herself, until now. Jean smiled back at Teddy. The room was silent for a few moments and then the slamming of the door brought the pair back from their fantasies.

"My darling Jean. Whatever will you do now?"

Jean took up her previous seat on Teddy's lap and pulled herself close. "I don't know Teddy. I just don't know. I am a teacher, first, last, and always." A few stray tears slipped down Jean's cheeks as she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Jean closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor.

Teddy closed the small gap between them and he brushed his lips against hers. As his lips pressed to Jean's, she moaned into his mouth and pulled herself even closer, feeling is erection grow and press on the underside of her thigh.

"Mm, Jean." Teddy broke the kiss as soon as his hands started to roam over Jean's beautifully, perfect curves.

"Teddy." Jean smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Come back to the studio with me, Jean." Teddy held her close to him.

"Yes Teddy, I think I will come back with you." Jean planted a soft loving kiss on Teddy's lips before they both stood and walked out of Marcia Blaine hand in hand.

When the pair arrived at Teddy's studio Jean was taken straight to her painting which was set in the middle of the room next to that of Jean's girls. The paintings of Teddy's family were covered up and placed in the far corner of the room. Out of sight, out of mind.

Jean came to stand in-font of her painting. Teddy snaked his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful, Teddy."

"I'm glad you like it." Teddy stood there with Jean in his embrace for a few minutes, just starring at the portrait before he started planting passionate kisses on her neck. Jean moaned quietly and gave Teddy more access as she melted into his arms. Teddy turned her in his embrace and began an assault on her soft lips. Jean moaned into his mouth as the pleasure and love from the previous year suddenly came flooding back to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up in his arms and lay her on the small cot which he kept at his studio. Their hands dancing over each other as they discarded their clothing. Teddy kissed down from Jean's lips down to her breasts were he paid equal attention to both, licking and gently sucking at each nipple bringing his love so close to the edge, that she had gripped his back and her breath had become raged. Teddy slowly made his way down to her desire, leaving kisses between her perfect breasts and down her stomach. Her hovered between Jean's legs, watching her tremble before and began licking at her desire. He inserted his tongue into her and tasted her juices. Jean screamed out Teddy's name twice before he moved back up her and began his attack on her lips once more. Jean moaned into Teddy's mouth as she came down from her high, only to be lifted again as he pressed two of his fingers inside her, moving slowly making her climax and scream once again. It wasn't until Teddy was on the edge and Jean was begging him to enter her, did he do so. Slowly he started to thrust, allowing passion to flow through. Jean met each thrust with a moan of pleasure as she clung onto the thin bed sheets, trying her hardest not to let herself go. Finally, Jean came, and Teddy filled her with his juices at the same time, both screaming the others name. Teddy collapsed next to Jean and held her close.

"I love you Jean."

"I love you too, Teddy."

The pair shared a passionate kiss before snuggling up and allowing sleep to over come them.

The end ...


End file.
